The Cullens Go To The Beach
by kimberlyannp1995
Summary: This story is about the Cullen's going to the beach… DISCLAMER: I AM NOT ONE OF THOSE MILLIONAIRES IN CHARGE OF THE BOOKS AND MOVIES, BECAUSE IF I DID I WOULDN'T NEED THIS. Written by: kimberlyannp1995 Co-Written By: Itsgoodtobetheking


Preview:

Hello. My name is Adri. I am new to . I have written many other stories and co-written with my good friend, itsgoodtobetheking. Before you read this one you need to know a little bit about my characters.

Adri- 15 years old. Newborn vampire. Is part of the Cullen family. Is in love with Edward. In my previous story Adri had amnesia. She forgot everyone's names and called Gabi Gobi (Which is mentioned in this story)

Gabi- 14 years old. Human. Is part of the Cullen family. Is in love with Alec. Not like the Gabi from itsgoodtobetheking.

Edward in my stories love the Antarctic and run under a rock in Antarctica.

Adri: Gooooood Morning, Gabi!

Gabi: Buon Giouron, Adrianna.

Adrianna: So

Gabi: It's so hot out we must do something today, and no I'm not going on a 5k run with you.

Adri: Who said we were doing that.

Gabi: Remember the time we walked for 5 hours straight in the 110 Arizona heat all the way from the airport to Bella's mom's house just to get on lousy suitcase.

Adri: Oh come on. I wasn't that bad. I survived.

Gabi: You were just turned into a vampire!

Adri: Well you made it.

Gabi: Yeah, after 10 minutes you had to carry me there!

Adri: Yeah but…

Gabi: But nothing. No running. I thought you hate running. You know, because of your asthma and all.

Adri: I did went I was human but now I have to run or I will combust out of my nose or something.

Gabi: Out of your nose?

Adri: You get the picture.

Gabi: So now what?

Adri: I don't know, have any ideas?

Gabi: You know, I never thought I would say this but I think we should go to the beach.

Adri: Perfect! I can wear my new bikini I just bought!

Gabi: Yeah and we can look sexy!

Carlisle: Who said anything about bikini's on my children and as for being sexy, sorry Gobi that's my thing.

Gabi: FOR THE LAST TIME, MY NAME IS NOT GOBI. THIS IS YOUR FAULT ADRIANNA!

Adri: Ok that's not cool!

(The two girls fight)

Carlisle: Ok break it up

Gabi: BUT… BUT!

Adri: Just drop it before I run off to Antarctica.

Edward: What about my rock?

Gabi: Edward…Daddy won't let me wear something sexy to the beach!

Edward: We're going to the beach?

Adri: I wanted to run 5k but Gabi is so mean. Eddy will you run with me at the beach?

Edward: As long as you let me try something.

Adri: Edward, your married. I will not let you kiss me! I love you and all but I would not let you cheat on Bella. That would break her poor little heart. Maybe if you two get a divorce and I'm going to shut up because your looking at me funny.

Edward: All I meant was I wanted to learn how to surf and if I could use your extra board.

(Adri blushes on the inside showing slight embarrassment on the outside. Meanwhile, Gabi is in her bedroom closet, trying to decide on a bathing suit to wear that is the sexiest.)

Gabi: (to herself out loud) Is this one sexier or does this show to much fabric? Decisions, Decisions.

Alice: Hey, Gab.

Gabi: Hey, Alice. Help me! I don't know what bathing suit to wear to the beach today!

( Alice pulls out a string bikini.)

Gabi: OMG! That is hot! Would it look good on me?

Alice: Totally! I seen it on you, and well you know the rest.

( Ten Minutes later in the driveway packing the car up. All you can see is blow up animals and chairs and whatnot flying around)

Esme: I have the hamburgers and hotdogs and pasta salad and veggie dogs and chips and salsa and soda and water and candy and…

Gabi: CANDY!

Esme: Yup!

Rosalie: But we don't eat, and Gabi eats less then a bird.

Jasper: She does have a point.

Esme: DEAL WITH IT! YOU'LL EAT IT AND LIKE IT! (Sweetly) Are we all ready?

( At The Beach)

Rose: Help me I'm drowning!

Emmett: Honey. All you did was put you toe in the water your fine.

Rose: Still. I'M DROWNING!

Bella: Carlisle, I'm scarred.

Carlisle: What of Rose? She's fine, it's a blonde thing. Ask Adri.

Bella: That's who I'm worried about.

Carlisle: Adri? She'll be fine.

Bella: No I mean Edward told me about what she said about him. Look at her with her newborn vampire hands all over my husband.

Carlisle: I would be more worried about Edward falling and him having amnesia and forgetting who he is and being with Adri. Adri won't do anything, trust me…

( In The Ocean)

Gabi: Why do I have the pink board? I wanted black!

Adri: Turn it over.

(Gabi flips board over to see the black side with a huge photo of Alec on it.)

Edward: How do you even have a picture of him?

Gabi: I have my ways.

Gabi: What do you call a surfer how tries to catch a wave by facing the wave?

Adri: An Edward Cullen?

Gabi: Have you heard this one before?

Adri: No just a lucky guess.

Edward: Hey it's been a while.

Adri: Same for me but I at least know which way water moves. You want to know a trick? JUST LOOK AT THE WAY THE SEAGULLS ARE MOVING! YOUR NOT ANY DIFFERENT FROM THEM !

Gabi: Yeah seagulls are just like us humans!

Edward: How so?

Gabi: Well…..

Adri: We have an hour drive home. Talk about it then. Ok anyway, let's try this. Now stand up and put your arms out and just …surf.

( Edward falls)

Adri: That was good try again.

Gabi: Ow. Hot Guys!

( Gabi starts flirting with strangers and Edward falls once again)

Adri: Just keep trying I have to yell at this one.

Edward: OK!

Adrianna: What are you doing?

Gabi: Flirting. Duh.

Adri: Oh yeah. Real smart as you flirt with your vampire father sitting there and your hot vampire crush on your surf board.

Gabi: You Think Alec is hot?

Adri: No I'm just quoting you.

Edward: ( from a ways away.) I Think I got it. ( as he runs over a group of shoobies)

Adri: (not paying attention) You keep it up!

Gabi: It's not like I have a boyfriend or anything.

Adri: Yeah, But still this is Edward's day. We were suppose to teach him how to surf.

Gabi: So.

Edward: (Yelling) Adri! Gabi! I Got IT!

(Edward finally catches a good wave and the falls and hits his head…)

To Be Continued.


End file.
